


Goretober: Ego Edition

by KingHades



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beating, Blood, Bruises, Bugs, Cannibalism, Gore, Goretober 2018, Gutspill, Parasite - Freeform, Possession, Self-Mutilation, Stalker, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHades/pseuds/KingHades
Summary: Goretober 2018. Featuring the Septic and Iplier egos (along with their creators (ex. Jack) and maybe other YouTube egos but I'm not sure). I'll make sure to post the list I'm doing.This can also be found on my Wattpad, KingOsiris. This is the first time I'm doing this but hopefully, it turns out alright. Also, I will be updating the tags as this progresses.





	1. List and Warnings [Author's Note]

Credit to: http://anemia.tumblr.com/post/178568092928/feel-free-to-use-my-list-no-credit-required

Warning: Most likely, this will contain content that is NSFW. I'm not sure how gory this may be but please proceed with caution when reading if anything may be triggering to you. I will post warnings at the beginning of each one shot and I think that will be all.


	2. Day One: Nosebleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of blood due to nosebleed. That's about it. Apologies for any errors. If there are any, please inform me.

It was such an ordinary day for him.

Everything seemed to be going well and things were quiet.

Maybe he could talk with one of his friends and plan something with them. Maybe a game they could play together or just plan some future skits. Doing collaborations with others was fun and made them feel inspired. It invigorated them. So, it's what he did. 

"Hey Jack! It's been awhile since we've talked," he stated, sounding rather excited. "What's up?"

The young man smiled widely, responding, "Nothing much. Everything has been going rather well and I just wanted to call you. Maybe plan some future collabs if you're up to it."

And that's when they began to talk, having casual banter. They did plan several future projects and collaborations with each other. There was some serious conversation before they began to joke around with each other like any friends would. And that's when it happened.

"Hey Jack, your nose is bleeding," Felix informed him.

He frowned, touching the blood that was flowing down his nose. "That's unusual. I rarely get nosebleeds. I don't know why this is happening."

Tissues. He needed tissues.

"I'm going to have to call you back Sean. I'm not sure if it's my connection or your connection that's -"

And then the call disconnected. He frowned before remembering that his nose was still bleeding. With that, Jack pinched his nose in order to stop the blood from flowing down his nose and went to look for a tissue. He made his way to the bathroom, grabbing some toilet paper and using it to plug his nose. Hopefully, it would stop the blood from continuing to leak.

After a few minutes, he did notice that it did stop the blood flow and now it was about cleaning the blood that had dried around his nostril and below his nose. As he looked in the mirror in front of him, Jack noticed a dark shadow that was definitely not his. Turning around, he saw nothing but his own shadow. Shrugging his shoulders, Jack simply turned to look at the mirror and made sure all the blood was cleaned. Really, it was unusual for him to get a nosebleed but for now, he didn't think much about it. 

As the day progressed, everything went back to normal. He messaged Felix, wanting him to know that he was fine. Jack ate and after a few hours of taking time for himself, he was getting himself ready for bed. Suddenly, there was a drop of blood on the bed sheet, which turned to many drops of blood before he pinched his nose and rushed to the bathroom. He did the same thing he had done several hours ago, waiting a few minutes before removing the toilet paper. Yet, the blood continued to flow down and he was beginning to worry. Why was it not stopping?

It was beginning to drop into the sink.

He wasn't sure what to do and it was scaring him. When would it stop?

Jack didn't seem to realize that some outside force, something sinister, was the reason for the endless nosebleed.

Someone who made _his_ appearance during this month.

It was a sign that _he_ was resurfacing to commit horrible acts and do whatever he wished.

Hopefully, the nosebleed would stop soon.


	3. Day Two: Parasite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this one.

A parasite.

An organism that lives in or on another organism (its host) and benefits by deriving nutrients at the host's expense.

Maybe nutrients isn't the proper term for this. No. It would make more sense if one were to say energy, maybe life source.

It was such an easy thing to do. Once within the host, be was able to slowly drain his host's energy. Slowly, he noticed how tired the host was becoming. How sick his host was becoming while he grew stronger.

Slowly, he was becoming in charge, taking away the energy.

A parasite living within a human.

Taking away what it needed for itself.

How easy to attach itself to a living being like Mark and slowly take what he needed.

An easy task.


	4. Day Three: Beaten/Bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of possible alcoholism, blood, and violence. As always, proceed with caution.

Wandering the streets always felt like a relaxing thing for him.

Chase found it to be a way to clear his head seeing as he was beginning to feel like he was drowning in his own sorrow. Knowing that he was most likely never going to see his kids again, that Stacy would make sure of it. It made him want to cry. To drink.

Drinking was so much easier for him since it would allow him to forget all his problems. And that's exactly what he wanted to do.

But he couldn't allow himself to do that. Drinking wasn't going to always solve his problems even though he felt as though it would do the job. It would be so easy to drink himself into oblivion. No. He couldn't think about that.

And really, it didn't matter what he was thinking about because he was grabbed by some individual and thrown to the ground. Chase felt his head hit the cement, making him groan in pain. However, there was no time for him to get up from the ground as said individual straddled his waist and began to punch him repeatedly in the face.

Already somewhat dazed by the hit to his head, he didn't have time to stop whoever was hurting him. Blood was beginning to stain his teeth and most of his face. One of his eyes was beginning to swell up along with his face, bruised beginning to form. Maybe the person was angry or he just wanted to hurt someone. Yet, all Chase knew was that he was being beaten and he was losing consciousness.

Blood was slowly dripping down his face and it felt like they were getting off him. Maybe reaching into his pockets and taking what he assumed was his wallet. And then they walked away while Chase remained bleeding. His face bruised and losing awareness of the world around him.

And soon enough, he was out like a light.


	5. Day Four: Gutspill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of the "usage" of guts and blood. As always, proceed with caution when reading.

Guts.

The bodies personal decorators.

Yes, it sounds disgusting but really, they could be used to decorate a home. To have the victim see their own guts as they're slowly dying. Or maybe just use them as tinsel, wrap them around the handle of stairs.

But that was the random things he could think of as he slashed into the victim's stomach, the guts spilling over. Warm blood stained the ground rapidly, especially since the victim's guts were now in front of them. Both hands went to hold the disgusting things, realizing that they couldn't put them back in.

This was disgusting.

So much blood.

Red, warm blood.

The smell of iron.

And guts were in front of them while the man before them grinned widely in amusement.


	6. Day Five: Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sure it was noticeable that I uploaded four one shots all today. I do apologize that I only just wrote them today and uploaded them until now. I got really busy over the week, especially since I was celebrating my birthday on the third of October.
> 
> Hopefully, I can be more consistent with uploading this but I make no promises. I really do get busy sometimes and I apologize. Anyways, I'll stop talking now.

It was so simple.

Taking control when the victim was at their most vulnerable. And with Dr. Schneeplestein now weakened, the glitch had been able to possess the doctor.

Originally, he had believed that it would be possible to possess him when making Jack sick. But it was only a slight possession before being pushed out the doctor's mind. And then he ran.

Anti had looked for him before finding the pathetic man, entering his mind once again. He filled his head with horrible imagery, one that wouldn't be described. Slowly, he broke the man.

He broke his motivation.

He destroyed his will to continue.

Such a simple thing to do.

And soon enough, he took over.

A good imitator. That's what he was. Schneeplestein, locked away somewhere within his mind while the glitch was in control, leading.

He possessed the very man who's meant to provide aid to those who may need it and he planned to enjoy ruining his reputation.


	7. Day Six: Self-mutilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As seen in the title of this chapter, it does have to do with self-mutilation. And while the writing doesn't describe it in a graphic way, I do recommend you either read with caution or you skip this one if this is something that may trigger you.

It began with him picking at his skin, peeling it away. Nothing harmful, just mostly peeling the skin around his fingers.

 

And while it was nothing harmless, at first, he continued to peel his skin until it bled. It wasn't severe, as be could simply run it under water and the blood would stop welling up.

 

And yet, his habits began to worsen and turn into something worse. Instead of peeling off skin, he began to pinch his skin. Roughly. He made sure to dig his nails into the skin when pinching, drawing out a tiny bit of blood. Sometimes, it wouldn't cause him to bleed but it would leave a disgusting looking bruise.

 

Things only seemed to worsen as he began to scratch at his skin, small droplets of blood welling up on some of the scratches. It felt like something he needed to do. Scratch and soon enough peel a bit more skin off. And blood would appear each time, more and more.

 

And he didn't quite always understand why he did it.

 

It was like an addiction and he couldn't stop.

 

He needed to hurt himself more. And that's when he began to use a razor blade to cut into his flesh, not caring that it was hurting him. Not caring that he was causing himself to bleed more and more each time.

 

It only continued to worsen.

 

For Chase, it became an addiction to cut his skin and watch it bleed.

 

And it did hurt but he couldn't stop.

 

He wouldn't stop.


	8. Day Seven: Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of blood and throat cutting. As always, proceed with caution.

A knife.

 

Such a sharp and useful object for Anti. His obsession with such a weapon made him a dangerous being, considering how he used it to hurt others severely. It was by pure self control that he never actually killed any of the other egos.

 

Even then, Anti knew how many people he could hurt with this knife. He managed to take some control and with that beautify knife, he sliced Jacks throat open, blood pouring down the wound.

 

He could threaten anyone, just like Schneeplestein. And with Jameson, well, that was another story.

 

We don't talk about the puppet.

 

No, the knife is the subject of the conversation and it shall remain that way. It was a weapon made for him, good for many things.

 

A knife that could do so much damage to a human body, to the point of killing of them. But Anti wasn't planning that yet.

 

It wasn't the time.


	9. Day Eight: Amputation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood and forced amputations of limbs. Proceed with caution.

Surgical tools were nearby and both doctors were wearing their lab coats along with scrubs underneath, surgical masks, and later gloves. Both were grinning widely, watching how their “patient” squirmed in an attempt to loosen the restraints on their wrists and ankles.

 

“Now, now. No need to struggle.” It was Schneeplestein speaking, already picking up a bone saw.

 

Dr. Iplier looked at the surgical tools before picking up a scalpel. See, the thing about this quick “surgery” was to remove a limb or two. Both doctors didn't plan on putting their “patient” under anaesthesia, not caring if they suffered or not.

 

This was going to be a fun activity for the both of them. It wasn't often that they were able to do something unethical.

 

And that's when they set to work, helping each other out. As they cut into the limb, which happened to be their right arm (from the hand to their elbow), they began to scream. It was such a terrible pain. Blood was not only staining the the metal table but it was dripping onto the floor and staining both doctors as well.

 

Both doctors were focused on removing the limb before it was completely detached. Looking into each other's eyes, they noticed the madness within each other.

 

Both were happy while the victim was breathing heavily, already feeling somewhat out of it.

 

And then they moved to the second and last limb that they were removing, which happened to be the leg, from the knee to the foot. They repeated the process while the victim screamed, the only thing they were able to do.

 

The two doctors finally amputated the other limb and that was them being done.

 

There was so much blood and even more continued to flow out the affected areas. They were so close to passing out from the mixture of pain and blood loss.

 

“Dr. Iplier, it seems we have amputated ‘ze incorrect limbs. I believe ‘ve must try again,” the German doctor informed, continuing to grin.

 

“It seems you're right, Dr. Schneeplestein.”

 

They made eye contact again, both of them knowing that they were smiling underneath the surgical masks.

 

And both their attentions returned to the poor victim, restarting their surgery to amputate more limbs.


	10. Day Nine: Stalker

How long had he been watching them?

He had been keeping an eye on them, learning their schedule and memorizing every location they went to. And yet, they weren’t stalking said individual because of some ridiculous love obsession. No, his reasoning for this is to complete his objective. The primary objective was to answer questions, especially since this was what his makers intended. However, there was a glitch in his system, one that made him a dangerous being.

And while he did plan to eliminate the human race, he needed to start slow. One or two victims at a time.

It's why they were keeping an eye on their next victim.

Learning their every move and routine.

Until it was time.


	11. Day Ten: Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, this will have torture. Nothing gruesome but yeah. As always, proceed with caution.

It started with something not so painful.

Just simple cuts that wouldn't leave a mark once they healed. And there wasn't much blood, considering they were small cuts. It did sting, though, when salt or lemon was rubbed over them. But of course, that wasn't the worse thing.

Soon enough, he began to break bones, starting with the fingers before moving to the entire arm. It was delightful to hear the sound of bones breaking, making him grin widely. And each bone broke, the victim would scream, making his smile widen.

He poured boiling water over them, knowing it would burn. Needles were pressed into their skin, especially where he knew the nerves were at. Matches would be put out on their skin, leaving the skin to redden and blister.

Each time, he would make sure that things worsened for their victim. As a professional doctor, he knew how to hurt the victim without killing them too quickly.

It meant gouging out one if their eyes, cutting off their tongue, and break several more bones. And he wasn't planning on stopping, enjoying the pain his victim was in.

“Don't worry, you're not dying just yet.”


	12. Day Eleven: Bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like spiders, which are things I don't like, or mention of bugs of any kind, you can definitely skip this.

The first thing noticed was the smell of dirt.

It was cold, a little damp.

Although, neither hand could be moved, tied and squished by the back.

It was hard to distinguish any other noise besides the crickets and night creatures.

But what did that matter? Those were rather irrelevant things as other things were dumped. Slimy things that began to move.

Some were crawling upwards and others were heading downwards. It didn't seem like a lot, at first. Soon enough, however, more were being dumped.

And it wasn't just bugs. It also included arachnids, climbing up slowly.

While it would've been easier to run if hands and feet were not immobilized, it was still a bad idea to move. Most likely, they could sense fear.

Just stay calm.

Despite a few cockroaches moving towards the neck and face, one of them inching closer and closer to the open mouth. 

And it entered, slowly moving down the esophagus.

And more bugs and arachnids began to be deposited. More covering the legs and soon enough some beginning to bite.

Centipedes began to follow the cockroach, entering the mouth.

And even if you wanted to scream, it was beginning difficult with how many bugs were entering your mouth.

Even a spider decided to join in the fun, sensing fear and biting the tongue.

Slowly but surely, it was getting harder to move and breathe.

You were slowly losing consciousness.

And yet, bugs and arachnids were not stopping as they crawled everywhere. Some biting. Some entering the mouth and even the nose.

Each one not caring as you were slowly being killed by these creatures.

And he never stopped adding more and more bugs.


	13. Day Twelve: Autopsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of linked Days 10 - 13 together so, this one has mentioning or implication of torture with the inclusion of bugs. So proceed with caution.

It's always so interesting what one can find during an autopsy.

There were signs of what could be previous torture on the first victim. Fingers were horribly broken and so was the arm and both legs. The bone on the other hand was shattered completely.

Burn marks covered different parts of the body and judging by whatever else was done to them, it made it harder to identify the body of the first victim. Fingerprints were burned off along with the removal of hair and other things that could help identify the victim.

The second victim, well, that was worse to even inspect. They had been found dead with bugs crawling out or into their mouth. Most of them had did their best to burrow under the skin and because of the victim's fear, many had bitten them. The poison of the spiders’ bites along with the ones entering into them caused their death.

This victim was able to be identified but with the first victim, hopefully, they would be able to find something.


	14. Day Thirteen: Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have been short as of late and I apologize but I have been doing my best to write while focusing on stuff in college and other things. But hopefully, these are okay so far and yeah.
> 
> Anyways, this just has to do with teeth, so yeah.

As complicated as performing an autopsy was, it was even more difficult identifying a body. There were steps to take.

Especially when finding something within the victim that was not supposed to be there in the first place.

For example, teeth. Those were helpful.

Except they're not meant to be ingested, obviously, especially a large amount.

But it's what he had found, making him smile. This meant it would help him identify the body. And so this meant looking through dental records.

It involved investigation.

And after a few days or so, he finally found the information he was looking for.

The identity was revealed.

The body belonged to —

**Author's Note:**

> If needed, my Twitter is:  
> @beheadedroyalty
> 
> Also, I do have a Tumblr that I don't really use but here it is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/decapitated-king


End file.
